Joseph Solomon
Joseph "Joe" Solomon is the Covert Operations instructor at the Gallagher Academy, until the winter break of their junior year. Once they found that he was recruited by the Circle of Cavan, they put Agent Edward Townsend as the new CoveOps teacher. Once he finds Joe Solomon he leaves and Grace Baxter takes over. For Cammie's senior year, Abby takes over his job until he wakes up from his coma. Physical Appearance Joe Solomon is seen as a hot teacher by all the students in the Gallagher Academy and has "gorgeous green eyes" and "short dark hair". When he was first seen entering the grand hall, wearing a leather jacket, Cammie described him as capable of making "James Bond feel insecure" and Indiana Jones look like a "momma's boy". Macey McHenry once called him "Mr. Eyecandy". One of Bex's hopes about studying CoveOps is to see Mr. Solomon with his shirt off, which Ally revealed, is a hope that shall be made reality as she leaked that in Gallagher Girls 6 Joe goes shirtless. Joe Solomon is very attractive and some might say that he is absolutely gorgeous. Spy Status Joe is from the United States and was with the CIA for 18 years before coming to teach at the Gallagher Academy. He is Cammie's father's best friend. He believes he is the reason Matthew Morgan is dead. Joe attended the Blackthorne Institute for Boys, and was recruited by the Circle of Cavan when he was just sixteen years old. He was thought to be a double agent in the beginning of OGSY (by the CIA and MI6), but it was later proved that he was really a triple agent. He is a wanted fugitive. Personality He is extremely tough on the girls, often giving them missions that are almost impossible to complete. He tries hard to prepare them for the world of espionage. He is also very reserved and hardly ever shows surprise when something happens, making it seem like he knew it was going to happen. However deep down he does have a heart. Although he's extremely strict, he really cares about Cammie and would and does risk his life for hers (considering he may or may not be her godfather). He's charming and friends with all the Morgans including Abby and Headmistress Morgan. He also seems to spend a lot of time with Zach. He flirted with Abigail Cameron, and she later grabbed him and gave him a "87-second-long kiss" surprising everyone, including Joe. Ally Carter, in reply to a couple of her fans questions, said this about the kiss: "Joe and Abby are very dear friends, but they are not romantically involved. When she kissed him at the end of GG3, remember, she turned to Rachel and said Someone had to do it… as if to say 'If you aren’t going to jump on this hot guy someone will!' Abby kissed Solomon almost as a joke. She’s the sort of person who, when she sees a very kissable guy, she is just as likely to kiss him as not. I think the person who loves someone is the person who won’t leave their sickbed." The 'person who doesn't leave the sickbed' possibly referring to Rachel at the end of the fourth book, who is seen asleep on Joe's pillow and holding his hand while he is in a coma. Abby and Joe's relationship seems rather unlikely though because of what Ally Carter says above, that and the hints of a possible 'thing' between Abby and a certain British agent named Edward Townsend. In OSOT Mr. Solomon finally wakes up from his coma. He helps Cammie realize that the necklace that she mails to Mr. Solomon's cabin is the key to finding the list of names for the people in the circle. He tells Cammie that he always thought her dad was dead after he went missing, "Because death is the only thing that could have ever kept him from you." (OSOT, Page 231) Relationships Rachel Morgan is the headmistress at the Gallagher Academy and Joe Solomon's only love interest. Their relationship is very interesting, complex, and sweet. It is first observed as a very strong friendship, but near the end of the series, there is no doubt about them being in love. In the end of United We Spy, Rachel is seen wearing a simple diamond ring and it is announced that Joe proposed. Cammie quickly gives her blessings to the marriage and is very excited and happy for both of them. She says that she thought that Joe was always in love with her mom. The wedding takes place in the exclusive epilogue. Abigail Cameron is Rachel's younger sister and was considered to be a relationship at first. It is soon revealed that this was just a very strong friendship. Category:Blackthorne Institute alumni Category:Gallagher Academy employees Category:Professors Category:Males Category:Blackthorne Boys Category:Abigail Cameron Category:Rachael Morgan